narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuzuki Clan
The Yuzuki (From Japanese 優 (yu) "gentleness, superiority" and 月 (zuki) "moon") clan has a long tradition in Takigakure, the Village Hidden Beneath the Waterfall. Founded long ago when an immigrant form Konohagakure settled in Takigakure, the Yuzuki clan is descended from both the Kekkei Genkai of the lunar-based Zuki tribe (Now completely integrated into the Yuzuki) and the hidden shadow techniques of the Nara Clan. Through the centures the shadow manipulation that originated from the techniques of the Nara were lost, but replaced by a variation of the style, still utilizing the control of shadow in combination with the rare dojutsu of the Yuzuki eyes. Clan's Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Limit The Yuzuki clan possesses a unique dojutsu (eye technique) known as the Getsuei Metsuki (aka Getsueigan). Though not inherited by every member of the clan, this is the strength of the Yuzuki clan that sets them apart form other clans and ninja. The Getsuei Metsuki or “Lunar Eyes” allows those who possess it to look through Genjutsu illusions (obviously only those that effect the sight) and darkness, giving them a unique style of night-vision. When activated the user’s eyes, which are normally gray in color, become a shining white, almost appearing as two small moons shining from the user’s pupils. Though this ability can be activated willingly, when in the light of a full moon the user’s eyes naturally take this state. Clan Information -Population- (Class: D50-100) - The members of the Yuzuki clan are very distinguishable from non-clan individuals. Even if the Getsuei Metsuki does not form in the member of the Yuzuki, that person’s eyes will appears gray in tent, making them seem cold to the appearance. Furthermore, most members of the clan have very light skin and hair, also appearing grayish. Nature (Good) – The Yuzuki clan is very noble and prestigious, being dedicated to strengthening the might of Takigakure, there native and exclusive village. Through all the years that the Yuzuki have existed, not a one of the shinobi coming from the clan has ever tried to becoming a missing-nin, as the mere thought of betraying the village is punishable under the Yuzuki laws. Profession (Mainly Hunters/Shinobi) – The Yuzuki clan work as hunters, making them well suited to the training to become shinobi of Takigakure. Being able to see through the darkness, the Getsuei Metsuki allows the Yazuki to hunt the rare nocturnal creatures of the world, thought they do not exclusively hunt at night. Furthermore, as is compatible with their hunting abilites, the Yuzuki make for excellent hunter-nin being able to track down rouge ninja at night, and hunt them like prey. Especially since the Yuzuki hate the concept of betrayal, hunting down missing-nin would be considered an excellent cause for the members of the clan to become shinobi of Takigakure. Clan Founder (Shinoyu Nara & Nami Zuki) – Long ago Shinoyu Nara, a migrating ninja from Konohagakure, made his way through the area around Takigakure, where he saw from a distance the grace of Nami Zuki, a women form the nearby Waterfall Village. Falling in love at first sight, Shinoyu and Nami were married, and they looked forward to a family stemming from their relation. As a means to hiding his identity from any ANBU hunter-nin that could target the missing Nara, Shinoyu took on a new surname in order to protect his new family and clan. Becoming the Yuzuki founder, Shinoyu taught to his children the shadow techniques of the Nara, while they also received the Getsueigan Kekkei Genkai of the Zuki. After many generations, though, the original Nara techniques were lost and replaced with a different style of shadow manipulation. Furthermore, the remaining members of the Zuki clan were integrated into the new Yuzuki clan, leaving the Yuzuki as the heritage of both a bloodline limit and hidden techniques. Relationship Akashino is the only child of the current head of the clan, and he is expected to follow his father as the leader of the clan. Since he is expected to lead his clan, Akashino has been trained in all of his clan’s techniques, both bloodline and otherwise. Category:Ninja Clans